


Differing Values

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Lovers Spat, Married Life, Qrowbird headcanons, disagreements on opinion, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: It's not that he did anything wrong. It's just that Winter valued something beyond just securing their borders.





	Differing Values

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you hate me? Qrowin

After Winter told him she was pregnant, the first thing he thought about was security. As they were a bit removed from the others in Patch, it would be easy for someone or something to find them. Tai was there, but he wouldn’t always be able to help. He had his own life to live, after all.

But there was one group he could always trust - the crows. They were numerous and many, with different species across all of the continents of Remnant. And so with a small letter, Qrow disappeared for two days.

It was easy to pass it off as Winter being emotional. From what Qrow had thought of it, he had done what was right. It’s just that the process of what he was doing took longer than he expected. But that still wasn’t addressing the core issue that they were contesting over.

* * *

The first day after their argument, Qrow had exiled himself to the roof of their small house on Patch. He wasn’t sure if he was angrier at her or at himself. Of course she understood what he had done and why. She had to have. She was Winter Branwen. Not Schnee-Branwen, just Branwen. She didn’t have the luxury of her own last name anymore.

He told himself he needed a day. Just one day, and he would be in his right mind to try and explain what was going on, to make sure she really understood. But after the crows came, the rest of his time was spent haggling with them.

* * *

On the second day, he was still on the roof of their house. Winter had come out and looked directly at him. The gaze she sent him felt unreadable, her folded arms indicating some sort of pensiveness. They were still mad at each other. Her lips moved a little, as if trying to speak and say something, but ultimately they were silent towards each other. Eventually she went back inside, doing whatever it was she did when she was alone.

The rest of the crows said nothing. Littering their properly with their dark-feathered bodies, they formed some sort of ring across their home. Many more were farther out than the eye could see, but both he and Winter knew they were there, watching, waiting for anything wrong or unusual to cross their paths.

* * *

The third day was considerably better. The haggling was finished, and the sun shone brightly across the rooftop. Winter still brought up a sore spot, but he at least felt ready to talk about it. She seemed to be ready for it as well, as she stepped out into the front of their house and looked directly up at him, her gaze not falling onto any of the other birds.

“Do you want to talk now?” she finally spoke.

Still perched at the tip of the roof, his chest puffed and shrank. He could do this. She was probably just as scared as he was. It was all just a misunderstanding, just a different placement of values and-

As if sensing his hesitation, another crow had somehow snuck up behind him and pushed him off. Quickly stretching out his wings, he haphazardly glided into an ungraceful landing in front of her. 

Winter took a deep breath and sighed. “It looks like even your bird friends are a little fed up.”

Picking himself back up, he let his form return to its real self. “I think I needed the small push. How did you know that one was me anyway?”

Her gaze fell onto the other birds, who all shifted and turned away. “Simple. You’re the only bird that stares back at me, among a few other things.”

Her head swiveled back to face him, and he turned away a little. His hand fell to the back of his neck, his lips bending and never opening until “Do you hate me for what I did?”

Her brow furrowed a little, but only momentarily. “It’s understandable, but no, I don’t hate you. This security is unnecessary, Qrow.” She turned to face the crows again. “I just need to know that you won’t leave me. That was the last thing my father threw at my face.”

The Schnee name wasn’t a privilege she had anymore. He understood and realized it, which was why he wanted the birds in the first place. But for her it was something else. Without her last name, she was just another woman alone in this world. While she was a huntress and specialist in the Atlas Military with a more… permanent station in Patch, to be disowned was a heavy thought. For him to leave her now was terrifying.

“Yeah, but remember, this isn’t just for you,” he continued, looking into her ice blue eyes. “This is for your sister, too. She’d give me hell if something happened to you. And even worse is if someone uses you to get to her.”

“You made that abundantly clear that night, Qrow.”

“... You know, for what it’s worth,” he hesitated again and clenched his teeth before continuing, “I’m sorry.”

“I am too.” She turned away from him and began to move back into the house. “Now come on. I have to find a way to break this to my sister.”

A small smirk grew upon his face. “And not my nieces?”

“No, that will be  _ your  _ job. Your family, your ballistics, I say.”


End file.
